


Черта

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Экспедиция под руководством Родимуса завершилась удачей, и команда вернулась на Кибертрон. Но вместе с тем пришла пора выполнить данное обещание: казнить Мегатрона, как военного преступника. Ультра Магнус с этим не согласен, но выбора нет, и единственное, что он может: урвать несколько последних мгновений, прежде чем искра его партнёра погаснет навсегда.
Relationships: Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 5





	Черта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020.
> 
> Стекольное стеклище: без валерьянки и носовых платков не читать /утирает слёзы/  
> Я настолько давно не писал стекло, что и позабыл, каково это Q_Q Ппц, как грустно и трагично вышло.

“ _Два шага до черты,  
И нам уже не повернуть назад.  
Скажи, что впереди:  
Желанный рай или дорога в ад?_”, - (с)  
Tracktor Bowling - Черта 

Ультра Магнус знал, что однажды этот день наступит. Стоило Лост Лайту опуститься в космопорту, а Родимусу перешагнуть порог, уполномоченный исполнитель почувствовал, как раскинула свои поля предстоящая трагедия. И сколько бы он ни улыбался и ни делал вид, что всё в порядке, чем ближе он подходил к Оптимусу, тем длиннее тянулись решающие чужие судьбы мгновения. Прайм широким жестом приветствовал экспедицию, и Родимус уже был готов упасть в озеро славы и искупаться в тщеславных лучах удачного похода. Но Ультра Магнус видел: вооружённые автоботы под командованием Айронхайда мгновенно проскользнули на корабль и теперь дожидались момента, когда всё внимание кибертронцев будет сосредоточено на самом главном капитане: тогда они смогут незаметно вывести и переправить в другое место самого известного во всей галактике военного преступника.  
Магнус сам не ожидал, с какой решимостью он подойдёт к бывшему командиру, пока Родимус приветствовал встречающих и хохотал с другими членами команды, и попросит бота об одолжении. Единственное одолжение, которое он мог себе позволить. Необъяснимое, ведомое глубоко запрятанными в душе чувствами. Оптимус сначала хотел ему отказать, но в конце концов неожиданно согласился: мех рассмотрел в окулярах собрата по сборке нечто такое, от чего вздрогнула его собственная искра. Он тихо предупредил тягача, что казнь всё равно состоится. Время уже назначили - на рассвете. Как только погаснет искра Мегатрона, весь Кибертрон вернётся к празднованию, зная, что ничто и никогда более их не потревожит. Таковы были условия их соглашения.  
Ультра Магнус сухо поблагодарил его и решительно направился по координатам, любезно предоставленными Оптимусом: сенаторская Цитадель - и тюрьма, расположенная прямо под ней. Кто бы сомневался, что Мегатрона повезут куда-то ещё. На периферии сознания проскользнула гадкая мысль, что, может, это сделано специально? А вдруг танкобот даже не доживёт до рассвета? Уполномоченный исполнитель откинул это неприятное чувство как можно дальше и, перейдя в альт-мод, помчался в центр города.  
Если он правильно думал, то сейчас тюрьма пустовала: десептиконов либо распустили, либо предпочитали держать в более древних развалинах, где выбивали данные и пытали - просто потому, что это было весело. Магнуса передёрнуло: иногда ему хотелось встать на колени у слива в дезке и как следует проблеваться только при мысли, на какие зверства были способны его братья по фракции. И у их фракции были свои тёмные тайны…   
Мегатрон оказался слишком важной шишкой, чтобы дать ему возможность пообщаться с кем-то из бывших сознаковцев. Оптимус наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы других обвиняемых перевели куда-либо ещё, а охрану тюрьмы усилили: хотя они все знали, что Мегатрон не будет лезть на рожон. Может быть, его посетит Старскрим - крылатый ублюдок не упустит возможности поиздеваться над бывшим командиром и унизить его так, чтобы разом отыграться за все годы безумно сложных отношений между ними.  
Магнус гнал настолько быстро, что забил болт на любые правила дорожных движений: он слишком поздно осознал простую истину и сейчас понимал, что у них и без того было мало времени. А если он начнёт делать всё “как положено”, как он привык, кратких мгновений останется и того меньше.  
Цитадель возвышалась над городом, а над ней парила проекция смешанных флагов - красный значок автоботов и лиловый оттиск десептиконов. Сосредоточение цивилизованности и разума. Мозговой центр всего Кибертрона, где решались абсолютно все вопросы, начиная от политики и заканчивая одобрением ремонтно-восстановительных проектов. Именно сюда рвался Старскрим. Именно здесь невольно оказался Бамблби и последовавший за ним по каким-то своим соображениям Проул. Оптимус тоже сидел бы здесь, если бы захотел, но вместо этого он решил отправиться в космос, сняв с себя полномочия: пожалуй, если бы не лидер десептиконов, он бы ни за что не вернулся сюда - во всяком случае, сегодня.  
Магнус резко затормозил перед высокими воротами Цитадели, распахнутыми в приглашающем жесте. Несмотря на внешнее гостеприимство, по всему периметру и у дверей стояла охрана. Тягач кивнул высунувшемуся сверху Спрингеру: крушителей также вернули обратно - они были единственными, кто сможет удержать неприятелей от искры Мегатрона. И только это осознание немного облегчило груз чувств на душе Ультра Магнуса: сначала ему и правда казалось, что танкобот не доживёт до утра, но теперь картинка стала совсем другой. Мех решительно направился вниз, спускаясь глубоко под землю. На лестнице он столкнулся с Капом.  
\- О, какими судьбами, командир? - старик лениво клацнул дентопластинами по основанию своего сай-гара. - Я слышал, что вы вернулись. Как прошла поездка?  
\- У меня нет времени на болтовню, Кап, - честно признался Магнус. - Родимус готовит речь. Уверен, её будут транслировать по всем каналам и частотам. Я должен идти, - он обогнул ветерана и поспешил дальше.  
\- Он ждёт тебя, - бросил ему в спину мех. Тягач замер, но не обернулся. - Ты не обязан ничего и никому объяснять. Но он и правда ждёт тебя. С того самого момента, как переступил порог камеры.  
\- Спасибо, Кап, - покачал шлемом Магнус и ещё быстрее помчался вниз: да, Мегатрона привезли не так давно, и автобот нагнал его почти брийм в брийм. Но сам факт разлуки уже причинял нестерпимую душевную боль.  
Кап проводил командира долгим взглядом и тяжело стравил пар: вероятно, он был одним из немногих меха, кто действительно понимал, что происходили между этими двоими. Мир полон слухов, и слышал он всякое, но сейчас увидел воочию: даже тиран с жестокой и непробиваемой искрой мог испытывать нечто большее, чем жажда разрушения и стремления к власти. Это вселяло уважение.  
У коридора, ведущего непосредственно к камерам, Магнус столкнулся с Айронхайдом. Судя по всему, силовик не так давно закончил калибровать настройки тюремной ячейки. Он пах озоном и палёной проводкой. Сверв бы пошутил про сеанс неудачного интерфейса, но Магнус знал: такой запах появлялся, когда активировали и выводили на максимум силовую решётку, предназначенную для удержания, как минимум, трёхрежимника. Однако Мегатрона оценивали по шкале опасности как наивысшую угрозу, а потому боевику пришлось знатно повозиться, чтобы подогнать камеру для того, кто вселял ужас во всех без исключения. Даже в тех, кто не признавался.  
\- Оптимус сказал, что ты приедешь, - констатировал факт Айронхайд. - Не знаю, чего ты хочешь, но я рад, что он скоро помрёт.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с ним, Хайд, - Ультра Магнус и сам не заметил, как крепко сжал кулаки. - Наедине. Я беру на себя всю ответственность за то, что может произойти. Но мне нужно, Хайд, очень нужно.  
\- Это плохая идея, Магнус, - покачал тот шлемом. - Я оставил для тебя разовый пароль от охранной системы: можешь поговорить с ним через решётку, а можешь зайти - но знай, что выйдешь ты только утром, когда я приду, чтобы забрать его.  
\- Я понял, Хайд. Спасибо, - тягач быстро пожал протянутый алый манипулятор и широко зашагал дальше, исчезая в полумраке.  
Айронхайд цокнул глоссой: если он и догадывался, в чём было дело, то не лез. Его это не касалось. Коль Оптимус дал добро на их встречу, вероятно, всё было в порядке. Если что-то пойдёт не так, подумал силовик, крушители и парни из его отряда быстро превратят тирана и геноцидника в пустое место.  
Магнус тихо сглотнул, когда замер напротив потрескивающих от перенапряжений электрических прутьев. Свет над его шлемом зажёгся, отреагировав на движение. Мегатрон выглядел спокойным и, возможно, даже умиротворённым. Но тягач видел, насколько сильно нервничал тот, кто против воли покорил его искру. Мех шагнул в пятно света, и бывший лидер десептиконов, заметив тень, резко вскинул шлем - вопрос, повисший на глоссе, так и остался неозвученным. Уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения, не глядя, озвучил голосовую команду, и искуственнный интеллект местной охранной системы позволил ему войти в камеру. Танкобот поднялся… И через клик они уже обнимались, деля единый ритм искр на двоих.  
\- Я ждал тебя, - Мегатрон провёл кончиками пальцев по подбородку второго бота. - Вот вроде бы знал, что так и будет, а всё равно оказался не готов.  
\- Оптимус сказал, что время уже назначили. На рассвете, - Магнус закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать обуревающие его чувства.  
\- На самом деле это хорошие джооры, - танкобот вернулся на своё место: брат по сборке Прайма присел рядом, сохраняя телесный контакт, притулившись к нему. - Я успею увидеть первые лучи солнца… А до того буду смотреть на тебя.  
Вместо ответа Магнус трансформировал один манипулятор и сшиб с основания заинтересованно поглядывающий на них глазок камеры видеонаблюдения. Только после этого он позволил себе решительно наклониться к танкоботу и мягко коснуться чужих губ поцелуем. Мегатрон ответил мгновенно, а через клик взобрался к нему на колени, наплевав на все правила приличия.  
\- Даже не думай отказываться, - прошелестел он, раскрывая паховую броню.  
Ультра Магнус и не думал.  
В обычное время они предпочитали долгие прелюдии, проявляя небывалую ласку и нежность. Мегатрон обожал мягко целовать шероховатые губы и касаться кончиками пальцев стёкол фар по бокам корпуса. После этого он обычно раскидывался на платформе и позволял Магнусу навалиться на себя, мягко проникая в приёмную систему. Но сегодня… Сегодня всё было не так, как обычно.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы тебя казнили, - пробормотал Ультра Магнус. - Ты бы принёс гораздо больше пользы, если бы остался жив.  
\- Тш-ш, - экс-лидер десептиконов прижался к его губам, заглушая вопрос, - мы уже обсуждали это. Открывайся.  
Да. Они и правда говорили об этом не один раз. Магнус проштудировал абсолютно весь автоботский кодекс от первого до последнего глифа, после чего переключился непосредственно на соглашение судьи Тайреста, вспоминая и заново изучая аспекты его судебной системы. К преогромному сожалению всё сводилось только к одному: преступления Мегатрона подвергались единственному возможному наказанию - смертной казни. Ни Прайм, ни кто-либо ещё не мог изменить этого решения. И как бы Магнус не бился, ему ничего не удавалось изменить.  
Мегатрон тогда сказал, что раз ничего уже не попишешь, они должны извлечь максимум из того времени, которое им отведено. И тягач был вынужден с этим согласиться… Они оба оказались не готовы к чувствам, вспыхнувшим между ними в самый неподходящий момент. Хотя, если говорить вернее, чувства-то вспыхнули давно, но сами меха осознали их слишком поздно. И Мегатрон сам сделал первый шаг, как-то раз оставшись наедине с заместителем Прайма. Магнус хорошо помнил своё удивление и даже недоумение, когда бывший лидер десептикон сел рядом с ним и спросил:  
\- Это может прозвучать безумно, Магнус, но я должен знать, - изрёк он тогда, - я много думал и понял, что ты нравишься мне больше, чем просто меха. Могу я тебя поцеловать?  
Брат по сборке Оптимуса в первое мгновение опешил. И удивился ещё сильнее, когда понял, что добровольно кивнул. А о безумствах, которые они вытворяли буквально следующей же ночью в кварте Магнуса, автобот так и вовсе предпочёл вспоминать исключительно в полумраке, чтобы не светить при других ботах пылающей лицевой пластиной. Мегатрон оказался слишком горячим и притягательным, чтобы можно было спокойно оторваться от изучения его раскалённого и неожиданно вожделенного корпуса…  
Собственно, сейчас ничего не изменилось. Кроме осознания, что это не игра. Это реальность. И Ультра Магнус совершенно серьёзно понимает, что не знает, как будет жить, когда казнь свершится.  
\- Кого назначили палачом? - сквозь глухие стоны поинтересовался тягач, развернув скрутку. На джампер тут же легла тёмная ладонь танка и сжала провода, потягивая кабели и позволяя искрам на кончиках контактных игл игриво покусывать чувствительные сочленения пальцев.  
\- Без понятия, - Мегатрон снова и снова лез целоваться, прижимаясь к широкому объёмному честплейту меха. - Раскрой себя. Я хочу целовать тебя, а не твою броню.  
Ультра Магнус подавился стоном, ощутив, как туго обхватили его кольца приёмной системы бывшего десептикона. Джампер быстро развернулся, штекеры мгновенно впивались в увлажнённые порты, кусаясь пока что слабой статикой. Мех откинулся на стену и дал команду на рассинхронизацию. Честплейт Магнуса разошёлся в стороны, внутри показался покрытый каплями конденсата Минимус Амбус.  
\- Ты опять за старое? - беззлобно пробормотал он, осторожно выудив сначала один манипулятор, а потом и второй из углублений в корпусе.  
\- Ага, - Мегатрон обнял его и в очередной раз накрыл чужие губы поцелуем. Скрутка Магнуса заняла своё законное место, и Минимус, выставив максимально допустимый порог энергообмена, перевёл процесс в фоновый режим: его броня могла гонять ток и без его участия.  
\- Что я буду без тебя делать? - уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения с плохо скрываемой болью рассматривал расцарапанный когтями Рэведжа фейсплет партнёра. Мегатрон отказался полировать царапины, оставив их себе как напоминание о том, кого мог бы назвать другом.  
\- Жить, - танкобот вздрогнул и запрокинул шлем, почувствовав первый - пока что слабенький - откат. - Жить и наслаждаться жизнью.  
Минимус Амбус расстроенно всхлипнул и вцепился в широкие плечи танка, всё ещё наполовину сидя в Магнусе. Экс-десептикон ободряюще ему улыбнулся и принялся наглаживать обманчиво хрупкие выступающие детали чужого корпуса.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти, Минимус, - прошелестел танк, - я больше переживаю за тебя. Ты уже придумал, чем займёшься… потом?  
\- У меня столько вариантов, что я не знаю, за что хвататься - натянуто рассмеялся Амбус. - И в каждом из них есть ты.  
Они оба знали, что это неизбежно. И сколько бы времени они не проводили друг с другом, оба понимали, что этого недостаточно. Слишком поздно они всё поняли. Слишком поздно спохватились и попытались наверстать упущенное. Бессонные ночи и улыбки, понятные только им двоим, слухи, которыми стремительно обрастал Лост Лайт, косые взгляды Родимуса - ничто из этого не волновало ботов, нашедших успокоение друг в друге.  
Мегатрон грустно улыбнулся, покачал шлемом и застонал: он замкнул систему и теперь ловил откаты, позволяя опорному стержню внутри себя вибрировать и сотрясать чувствительную сенсорику. Удовольствие бежало по нейроцепям раскалённым потоком, но бывший лидер десептиконов видел всё: разум застилала пелена удовольствия, но искра чувствовала - всё это было искренне. И он не жалел.  
\- Ты и правда сокровище, - пробормотал он, с нежностью припадая к тонким губам Минимуса Амбуса, - даже если сам в это не веришь.  
Энергообмен скакнул, а створки честплейта автобота поехали в разные стороны.  
У Минимуса кончились абсолютно все слова. Остались только ошеломляющие чувства, которые не получалось контролировать. Мегатрон ответил ему со всей страстью, раскрывая собственную грудную броню. Серые пластины, украшенные завитушками, которые автобот обожал очерчивать кончиком пальца во время отдыха после очередного жаркого интерфейса, со скрипом сдвинулись с места. Танкоботу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы ложемент с искрой выдвинулся вперёд.  
Тюремную комнату озарила яркая вспышка: потухший глазок видеокамеры не зафиксировал ослепительного слияния. А вот охранники под предводительством Спрингера, спустившиеся проверить пленника и его посетителя, прекрасно рассмотрели всплеск света. Крушитель жестом остановил их, не став вмешиваться в интимный процесс. Воздух пах смазкой и озоном - этого хватило, чтобы понять, что именно произошло по ту сторону дверей.  
Магнус в полубредовом состоянии шептал какие-то нежности, отчаянно цеплялся за полукруглый шлем десептикона и сотрясался в умопомрачительных приступах невероятного удовольствия, приправленного болью. Меха окунули друг друга в любовь, смешанную с тоской и ужасом, связанным с неизвестностью будущего. Минимус волновался и переживал, скрёб пальцами по шлему танкобота, пока Мегатрон против воли начал цитировать строки из поэмы, которую написал специально для своего Conjux Endura и выпустил под псевдонимом. Первое из многих признаний в любви.  
\- Не оставляй меня, - убито, вымученно попросил Минимус Амбус, - пожалуйста...  
Вместо ответа Мегатрон ответил горьким поцелуем, смешанным с каплями омывателя, текущим по его щекам.  
*** 

Они просто сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, когда вниз спустился Прайм. Оптимус замер напротив решётки, невозмутимо рассматривая своего брата по сборке, старого врага и капли смазки, застывшие на полу под ними.  
\- Время пришло, - сухо произнёс он, когда меха обратили на него своё внимание. - Магнус, я вынужден попросить тебя выйти со мной.  
\- Разве уже рассвет? - безэмоционально поинтересовался тот: он не хотел возвращаться в броню, но Мегатрон настоял: сказал, так будет лучше. И Магнус ему поверил.  
\- Практически, - покачал шлемом Оптимус. - Мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что, пока готовится плацдарм для смертной казни.  
\- И как же меня решили убить? - поинтересовался Мегатрон, едва заметно склонив шлем вбок. - Смертельные инъекции? Выстрел в мозговой модуль?  
\- Палач погасит твою искру, - спустя пару бриймов, всё же ответил Прайм. - Быстро и безболезненно.  
\- Это бред, - вдруг огрызнулся Магнус, подарив бывшему командиру разъярённый взгляд: - Беспокоится о степени болезненности. Так и скажи, что хочешь поскорее покончить со всем. Сейчас не время для деликатных и осторожных речей.  
\- Ты прав, я не понимаю и половины того, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, - согласился с ним Прайм. - И потому есть кое-что, что мы должны обсудить, пока есть время.  
\- Иди, - Мегатрон мягко сжал плечевой блок тягача пальцами. - Я буду смотреть на тебя, когда всё случится. Так и правда будет совсем не страшно.  
Вместо ответа Ультра Магнус его поцеловал. Отточенным, привычным жестом. Оптимус промолчал, позволяя им закончить, не вмешиваясь в последние клики готовой развернуться трагедии.  
\- Мы столько всего могли дать друг другу, - тихо произнёс уполномоченный исполнитель, - я искренне сожалею, что у нас нет на это времени.  
\- Я рад и тому, что удалось ухватить, - танкобот прижался своим лбом к его, - ты - лучшее в моей жизни, Минимус Амбус. Помни об этом.  
Магнус тяжело поднялся и побрёл прочь, сквозь отключенную решётку. Ноги не слушались, коленные шарниры не гнулись, а душа выла и металась, умоляя вернуться и сжать партнёра в таких крепких объятиях, чтобы хрустнул энедоскелет. Держать и не отпускать. Никогда.  
Оптимус восстановил силовые стержни и направился к лестнице, по которой не так давно Магнус скатился вниз, теряя себя в бездне тоски и сводящей с ума боли. Мегатрон на них не смотрел, наоборот, пригасил оптику, чтобы не видеть разрывающих искру сигналов, не сорваться, разбивая и без того разломанную душу на мелкие осколки. Тягач широко шагал вперёд и остановился резко, когда они оказались довольно далеко от камеры с военным преступником. Оптимус сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно готовясь сказать нечто, что не понравится им обоим.  
\- Я не хотел говорить тебе этого слишком рано, но тянуть уже нельзя, - изрёк он, наконец. - Мегатрон попросил меня об одолжении, которое сильно тебе не понравится.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - замер Магнус, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию. Белые выступы на его плечевых блоках грозили в любой момент придти в движение и со всей силы выстрелить в низкий потолок.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы ты стал его палачом, - ответил Оптимус и обернулся, внимательно посмотрел на сбитого с толку собрата по сборке. - Вопрос уже решён, Магнус. Тебе придётся это сделать. Кодекс автобота не может лишить смертника последнего желания. Мегатрон своё объявил.  
\- Это какая-то шутка? - с трудом выдавил из себя уполномоченный исполнитель. - Я ведь защищал его во время судебного процесса. Как я могу… как я могу… - у меха не получилось озвучить то, о чём он боялся даже думать. - Оптимус, пожалуйста… - взмолился он.  
\- Мне жаль, Магнус. Правда, жаль, - Прайм долгий клик сохранял прямой зрительный контакт, но тут же предпочёл отвернуться. - У тебя есть тридцать бриймов на подготовку. Плацдарм уже готов, а время казни приближается. Орудие убийства уже там. Пожалуйста, не опаздывай.  
Не проронив больше ни слова, Оптимус решительно направился дальше, оставляя друга, которого называл братом, наедине с собой и своими мрачными мыслями. Мир Ультра Магнуса разбился окончательно и теперь совершенно точно не подлежал восстановлению - ему предстояло казнить того, кто покорил его искру и подарил ему всего себя без остатка. Что могло быть хуже?

*** 

Несмотря на праздничное настроение в связи с возвращением Лост Лайта обратно на Кибертрон, выстроенная арена была забита битком. Автоботы и десептиконы разделились, заняв противоположные стороны импровизированного смертного одра. Посередине тусовались те, кто по окончании войны избавились от инсигний и считали себя нейтралами. И хотя большая часть, безусловно, была рада тому, что вот-вот произойдёт, меха молчали, изредка перебрасываясь короткими рублеными фразами.  
Магнус стоял за плацдармом и невидяще пялился на орудие убийства - миниатюрная термоядерная пушка, на подобие которой много лет пользовался сам Мегатрон. Это сделали специально? Чтобы унизить бывшего лидера десептиконов ещё больше? Показать народу некоторую иронию? Ультра Магнус не знал. Он видел яркие пятна, лишённые личностей, и не слышал даже шума ветра, хотя погода ощутимо начинала портиться.  
Сопротивляться не было сил. Магнус в обход Прайма добрался до Бамблби и Старскрима и потребовал изменить его положение. Минибот выглядел настолько подавлено, что тягач едва не отступил. Сикер же сдержанно (без привычного визгливо-требовательного тона и истерик) заметил, что то было посмертным желанием Мегатрона, и они все, включая Магнуса, были обязаны к нему прислушаться. Подошедший следом Проул холодно припечатал уполномоченного исполнителя тем, что как раз он и должен был совершить сие действие, поскольку именно Магнус являл собой единственного и живого на данный момент представителя тайрестского соглашение и всей его судебной системы. Автобот хотел развернуться и уйти, понимая, что уже ничего не исправить. Но глосса ответила быстрее, чем мозговой модуль успел сообразить:  
\- С таким отношением к жизни, Проул, ты недолго просидишь в Цитадели, - тем же тоном огрызнулся тягач и вышел вон. На пороге, правда, бот обернулся и добавил: - Даже у Старскрима с его тщеславием больше шансов привести Кибертрон к светлому будущему, чем у тебя.  
Проул если и удивился, то вида не подал. Он что-то сказал ему вслед, но Магнус не расслышал. Или не захотел услышать…  
А теперь он стоял и смотрел на пушку, не отслеживая время. Из закутка мягкой походкой вышел Кап, а за ним Спрингер и Айронхайд, сопровождающие военного преступника, чьи злодеяния исчислялись миллионами лет геноцида, травли и многого другого. Крушители окружили плацдарм, сохраняя почтительное расстояние между толпой и бывшим лидером десептиконов.  
\- Время пришло, - Айронхайд, казалось, обращался ко всем и сразу, но Ультра Магнус понимал: эти слова были адресованы ему. - Через несколько бриймов мы поднимемся наверх, Оптимус огласит краткую выписку из приговора, после чего нужно будет привести приговор в исполнение.  
\- Ты справишься? - подал голос Кап: он звучал сухо, но бот улавливал некоторое непонятное лично ему тепло. - Магнус?  
Ультра Магнусу хотелось опуститься на землю и уткнуться фейсплетом в ладони, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Не мог он, не мог! подняться наверх и сделать то, что было предначертано. Почему он не добился отмены этого решения? Что он сделал не так? Или чего не сделал? Почему он хотя бы… хотя бы не сбежал, когда мог? Это всяко лучше, чем стоять здесь и сейчас и смотреть на мягко улыбающегося Мегатрона, одобрительно покачавшего шлемом.  
\- Я ни о чём не жалею, Магнус, - негромко, но слышно произнёс он. - Ты - любовь всей моей жизни, и я хочу погибнуть именно от твоей руки.  
Магнус чуть покачнулся, но удержал равновесие: он понимал, что уже не сможет уйти. Как Мегатрон и обещал, он будет на него смотреть… а так действительно совсем не страшно. Во всяком случае для него. Магнус вымученно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как дрожат губы.  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу… - ответил он. И солгал: в первую очередь самому себе. А уже потом всем остальным.  
Что крушители, что боевик - никто не вмешивался, позволяя им обоим подвести черту в их недолгой, но головокружительной игре. Затянувшуюся тишину нарушил усиленный мегафоном голос Прайма, который начал зачитывать свою речь, в которой объяснял, ради чего они сегодня собрались.  
\- Пора, - сказал Спрингер.  
Мегатрон медленно двинулся вперёд. И проходя мимо автобота, он не удержался, дёрнулся к нему и прикоснулся к чужим губам в прощальном поцелуе. Хайд и Спрингер рывком оттащили его от посеревшего тягача и повели дальше, отводя оптику: они могли только представлять, через что проходили возлюбленные. И эта тоска, эта боль - она ранила не только главных участников, но и свидетелей трагедии, которая вот-вот распахнёт пасть и поглотит их всех.  
Магнус потерял счёт времени. Термоядерная пушка слабо блестела в редких лучах восходящего солнца. Прайм что-то говорил и говорил. А потом прозвучало его, уполномоченного исполнителя, имя. И мех понял: то самое мгновение пришло. Он поднял смертельное оружие и на негнущихся ногах направился к лестнице, которая поднималась вверх и вела его на плацдарм. Толпа и так молчала, а когда появился уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения, воздух, казалось, наэлектризовался.  
Мегатрон стоял на коленях, смиренно опустив шлем. Скованные манипуляторы и щиколотки наводили тоску, но стоило ему увидеть партнёра, как на губах мгновенно расцвела тёплая улыбка. Весь мир для Магнуса стремительно переставал существовать. Он ощущал только себя и танкобота, доживающего в буквальном смысле последние бриймы.  
\- … приговор привести в исполнение, - закончил свою речь Оптимус. - Ультра Магнус?  
Спрингер, Кап и Айронхайд расступились, освобождая место. Тягач с трудом вскинул манипулятор, моля всех известных ему богов, чтобы ему хватило сил это сделать: это было предсмертное желание Мегатрона, и Магнус не мог ему отказать. Он должен был переступить через себя и совершить то, что уничтожит его самого.  
“Я люблю тебя”, - произнёс одними губами Мегатрон, рассматривая и запоминая родной фейсплет до мельчайших деталей. Магнус выпрямился, вытянул манипулятор. Время замерло, теряя свою ценность… И автобот нажал на спусковой крючок.  
В воздухе прогремел выстрел. Где-то вдали вскрикнула дикая птица. Серый корпус тяжело осел. Алая оптика до последнего смотрела в саму сущность Магнуса, выжигая на искре посмертный оттиск своего существования. Дыра в груди и потрескивающие, начинающие затухать кабели навсегда запечатлелись в сознании Ультра Магнуса. Мех отступил.  
И пока замершая в ужасе арена молчала, бот уронил оружие и отвернулся: краски теряли свою насыщенность. А осознание того, что он натворил, под чем прогнулся и на что согласился, прорвало плотину, когда где-то вдали раздался раненный вой кого-то из десептиконов… Может быть, это был Скайварп. Замерший мир пришёл в движение, но Магнус этого уже не видел: он перешёл в альт-мод в прыжке и помчался прочь, мечтая только об одном - оставить всю эту мерзость позади и позволить себе окунуться в боль по макушку шлема. Так, как он давно должен был это сделать. И теперь у него была на то веская причина, подкреплённая необъятным чувством вины.

*** 

Магнус не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он рывком вернулся в реальность. Хронометр давно сбился, и мех настолько отключил свой разум, что позволил корпусу действовать в фоном режиме. Он смутно помнил, что иногда перебрасывался короткими фразами с одним только Рангом, но и тот не мог представить себе всей глубины душащих его чувств. Если бы Ультра Магнус знал, каким образом однажды сложится его жизнь, он бы рассмеялся в фейсплет тому, кто сказал бы, что он не будет жить спокойно без злейшего врага всей Галактики.  
\- Ты точно меня услышал, Магнус? - Фёрст Эйд выглядел обеспокоенным. Автобот перевёл на него вопросительный взгляд. - Я сказал, что ты заискрен, Магнус. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
Тягач не понимал: заискрен? Это как? Он ведь ни с кем не коннектился искра в иск… Осознание очевидного, вероятно, и вытолкнуло его в реальность. Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Этого не может быть!  
\- Какой… срок? - с трудом шевеля глоссой, выдавил из себя Ультра Магнус. - Почему… не замечал… раньше?  
\- Твоя броня служит достаточно сильным источником для подпитки, - осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Эйд. - Полагаю, ты давно не покидал её… Ещё три-четыре цикла, и искру беты нужно будет отделять. Нам нужна протоформа, чтобы поместить её туда.  
Ультра Магнус обессиленно уронил шлем на свои ладони. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы продолжать жить дальше. Весь его актив потерял смысл в тот самый момент, когда его собственные пальцы нажали на курок. Он хорошо помнил, как кричали десептиконы. Как палили в воздух крушители, пытаясь остановить неизбежное столкновение… Пожалуй, если бы не Старскрим, новая гражданская война вспыхнула бы в одно мгновение. Им повезло… если можно было так выразиться.  
\- Я очень сожалею о твоей утрате, Магнус, - поднял шлем Фёрст Эйд. - И знаю, что ничем не могу тебе помочь. Никто не может. Но теперь ты не один - если не ради себя, то ради него ты должен подумать о своём будущем.  
\- Я не хочу этого, Эйд. Я не могу… не сейчас, - с явным усилием ответил Магнус. - Как его… извлечь?  
\- Только когда искра созреет и будет готова отделиться, Магнус, - медик немного неловко накрыл его крупную ладонь своей. - В твоём случае только так.  
\- Мне нужно… подумать, - тягач поднялся. - Спасибо… Эйд, - он помялся и добавил: - Ты можешь не говорить никому… пока что? Я сам… как-нибудь.  
\- Если почувствуешь себя хуже, бегом ко мне, - согласился Фёрст Эйд. - И когда покинешь броню - а это придётся сделать - будь осторожен: резкие перепады энергии могут тебя убить.  
\- Соблазнительно звучит, - горько, с натяжкой улыбнулся Ультра Магнус. - Я приду… попозже.  
Медик проводил его долгим взглядом.

Старскрим был, пожалуй, единственным, кто никак не комментировал увиденное во время смертной казни. Десептиконы озлобились и предпочитали выкрикивать в сторону Магнуса разной степени гадости - если бы не приказ сикера, они бы давно порвали его на куски. Автоботы же по большей части радовались тому, что теперь всё закончилось. А те, кто видел и знал немного больше, лишь виновато отводили окуляры и приносили тягачу соболезнования - слова, смысла и толку от которых не было.  
Проул равнодушно потоптался по искре сознаковца, заявив, что никого и никогда чувства до добра не доводили. И Магнус - не исключение. Он правильно сделал, что погасил лидера десептиконов; это, несомненно, хорошо скажется на всём мире. К слабому удивлению уполномоченного исполнителя Бамблби впервые за долгое время вышел из себя и отхлестал праксианца своей тростью: драться с миниботом главе стратегического отдела показалось глупым и бесполезным занятием, поэтому он предпочёл покинуть помещение, чтобы избежать прямой конфронтации и вернуться к своей работе. Жёлтый автобот не поскупился на объятия и тёплые слова поддержки, которые в конечном счёте так и не долетели до сознания тягача. Он просто покивал и продолжить жить в привычном для него ритме.  
Но новость от Фёрста Эйда разрушила его хрупкий мирок, и Магнус сам не мог объяснить, почему ему показалось разумным и логичным первым делом пойти именно к сикеру родом из Воса. Один из правителей Кибертрона сидел у себя в кабинете, заработавшись допоздна, когда уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения постучался и медленно вплыл в комнату. Старскрим если и удивился, то виду не подал.  
\- Мне сейчас не до твоих предложений по созданию парков культуры и отдыха, - огрызнулся сикер, не отрываясь от голограммы на столе. - Никак не могу взять в толк, что здесь не так… - он покрутил схему жутко сложного строения в разные стороны.  
\- Я заискрен от Мегатрона, - впервые за всё время своего отрыва от реальности Магнус назвал партнёра по имени.  
\- Я рад за тебя, - буркнул Старскрим, постукивая когтями по столешнице. Через несколько кликов до него дошло, и он вытянулся в кресле, а потом и вовсе поднялся, одним отточенным жестом свернув голограмму. - Что ты сказал?!  
\- Я носитель, - повторил Ультра Магнус. - Ещё три-четыре цикла, и искра будет готова отделиться.  
\- Почему ты решил, что он от…? - сикер скривился, не желая упоминать вслух бывшего командира: прошло столько времени, а десептикон так и не смог определиться, в каком свете лучше всего вспоминать бывшего лидера их фракции. - Хотя забей: это глупый вопрос. Чего ты хочешь? Аплодисментов и подарков? - язвительно выплюнул он.  
\- Я хочу уехать, - выдавил, наконец, из себя более или менее внятную мысль брат по сборке Оптимуса Прайма. - Желательно насовсем. Отправь меня куда-нибудь подальше, где я мог бы работать и… и жить. Хотя бы так.  
\- Кто ещё знает? - Старскрим вышел из-за стола и изящной походкой от бедра обошёл тягача по кругу. - По тебе и не скажешь, - фыркнул он.  
\- Только Эйд. Всё из-за брони, - повторил слова медика мех. - Они послужили хорошей подзарядкой, поэтому я… понял всё слишком поздно.  
\- Да ты вообще не особо сообразительный, я посмотрю, - едко плюнул в него ядом сикер. - Там весь твой корабль понял, что вы с Мегатроном сохните друг по другу, а вы до последнего тянули, пока отступать стало некуда. И теперь вот это! - он вздёрнул крылья, встопорщил закрылки, раздражённо гоняя вентиляцию. - Отправить тебя подальше? И почему я должен удовлетворить твою просьбу?  
\- Я уеду в любом случае, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Магнус. - С твоего ли разрешения, сам ли…  
\- Тогда зачем пришёл? - задал абсолютно логичный вопрос Старскрим. - Если тебя ничто и никто здесь не держит. И почему ты пришёл ко мне, а не к своим дружкам-автоботам? Что, вера в свою фракцию пошатнулась? О, так бывает, - язвительно хмыкнул истребитель. - Признаться честно, до такого даже я бы не додумался…! Это было сильно. Хах.  
\- Что смешного? - поднял на него измученный взгляд Ультра Магнус. - Не хочешь - не надо. Я посчитал лишним идти в обход, только и всего, а ты…  
\- Что, правильность пересилила? - оскалил дентопластины Старскрим и ткнул его острым когтем прямиком в автоботскую инсигнию. - А у Прайма и остальных она даже не всколыхнулась, когда они всучили тебе в руки пушку. Что они тебе сказали, что ты согласился на такое?  
\- В смысле, что они сказали? - опешил Магнус. - Разве это не было последнее желание Мег… - он осёкся, в ужасе расширив оптику. Нет, этого не может быть!  
\- Последнее желание Мегатрона - чтобы ты погасил его искру? - недоверчиво мигнул оптикой сикер. - Серьёзно? - он отвернулся и подошёл к окну, сцепив манипуляторы за спиной, выпрямившись и что-то обдумывая. - Хм. Полагаю, это была идея Проула. С ним мало кто может поспорить.  
\- Это неправда, - вяло запротестовал тягач. - Оптимус бы такого не допустил. И сам Мегатрон сказал, что…   
\- У Оптимуса больше нет прежней его власти, глупый ты болт, а Мегатрон лишь повторил то, что было ему велено: скорее всего, ему пригрозили тобой, вот он и прогнулся, - фыркнул сикер и продолжил, разговаривая больше с самим собой: - А Проул-то разворчивается по всем фронтам… что же… Полагаю, мне придётся пересмотреть кое-какие аспекты нашего “совместного” управления. Как минимум потому, что это решение он принимал в одиночку. Без меня. За мелкого минибота ничего не скажу, но предполагаю, что и он не был в курсе.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Проул - тот самый Проул? - позволил себе опуститься до подобного уровня?! - искра у Магнуса рухнула куда-то вниз. Осознание никак не хотело укладываться в мозговом модуле. - Это слишком даже для него!  
\- Соглашусь, ситуация сложилась неприятная, - Старскрим всё же повернулся к нему, оторвавшись от начинающих сгущаться в небе сумерек. - Но с другой стороны: одним единственным жестом Проул показал всю свою власть. Заставить тебя погасить искру того, от кого ты сейчас носишь!.. Лучшего аргумента в утверждении своих позиций не придумать. Десептиконы тебя откровенно ненавидят, и мне удалось сорвать несколько диверсий, нацеленных на твой дезактив, - признался сикер, искривив губы в неприятной усмешке, - если честно. Но против Проула и автоботов они уже не пойдут… Что же, отдаю должное тому, кто когда-то возглавил стратегический отдел автоботов. Хорошо сработано.  
\- Ты издеваешься? - у Магнуса не было сил спорить и доказывать что-то своё: слишком много новостей за последнее время, слишком всё шатко и неоднозначно. - Если да, то я ухожу. Чем скорее уеду, тем лучше.  
\- Подожди пару дней, - пожевав губу, всё-таки посоветовал ему Старскрим. - Я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
\- Почему ты решил мне помочь? - с подозрением уточнил уполномоченный исполнитель. - Это какая-то очередная интрига?  
\- Скажем так, - истребитель крутанулся на носках супинаторов по кругу, - глубоко в душе ты знал, что всё не так просто, как тебе казалось. Считай, я хочу ответить автоботам той же монетой: я подпишу приказ о твоём назначении, после чего ты уедешь как можно дальше. Можешь думать, что таким образом я напоминаю Проулу о своём существовании. А то он больно широко разошёлся, оплавок, - цокнул десептикон глоссой. - Пора подкоротить кому-то манипуляторы.  
\- Ты сам сказал: два дня, - напомнил ему Ультра Магнус. - Ни кликом больше.  
Старскрим отмахнулся от него, как от назойливого скраплета, и вернулся к своим голограммам. Тягач покачал шлемом и мгновенно вышел обратно, а на пороге столкнулся с Бамблби.  
\- Магнус, здравствуй, - минибот приветливо ему улыбнулся, задрав шлем. - Как у тебя дела?  
\- Нормально, - сухо отозвался тот. - Прости, я должен идти.  
Уполномоченный исполнитель обогнул второго из верхушки правительства и двинулся по направлению к своей кварте. В его шлеме до сих пор звучали слова сикера: у Оптимуса не было власти, и это правда. Как только он сложил с себя полномочия Прайма, о нём мгновенно позабыли. Как и о многих из них… Но это не помешало ему соврать тому, кого он называл братом и ценил чуточку больше остальных. Разбираться в своих чувствах и устраиваться сцены было не в духе Ультра Магнуса, поэтому он просто решил для себя: если автоботы скатились до подобного, то ему не место среди них. А уж юной искре, пульсирующей рядом с его собственной, и подавно.

*** 

Тягач оказался сильно удивлён, когда обнаружил команду, которую подобрал для него Старскрим. Ранг приветливо улыбнулся одному из своих пациентов и привычным жестом поправил очки, съезжающие с носового конуса. Фёрст Эйд топтался рядом и с любопытством поглядывал на единственного десептикона, который меньше всех был рад предстоящим перспективам. Скайварп с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не плюнуть Магнусу прямиком под ноги.  
\- Если бы не Скример, я бы уже снёс тебе башку, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины. - Портнул бы в небо и скинул вниз, позволив разбиться и превратиться в тонкий пласт металла.  
\- Мы давно не были на Земле. Интересно, сильно ли там всё изменилось, - чувствовалось, что Эйду эта затея нравилась больше всех. Он не пританцовывал на месте, но ощутимо приятно волновался. За них всех, вместе взятых.  
\- Насколько я знаю, Скайварп, твоё задание заключается не только в наблюдении за Магнусом, - Ранг снова поправил очки. - Если тебя что-то беспокоит, мы можем это обсудить. Я всегда открыт для разговора, прошу, не стесняйся.  
\- Это правда? - фиолетовый сикер проигнорировал предложении мелкого автобота, с трудом достающего ему до середины кокпита. - Ну, Скример сказал, что ты… и Мегатрон… типа того?  
\- Да. Правда, - в первые несколько кликов Ультра Магнус не понимал, о чём шла речь, но потом до него дошло. - Поэтому я и попросил официальный перевод, чтобы… улететь подальше отсюда.  
\- Я буду за тобой следить и обо всём докладывать Скримеру, - предупредил его Скайварп. - Прямо специально. О каждом твоём шаге… а когда я найду Тандера, нас будет уже двое.  
\- Вот и будете на пару дежурить у мелкого, пока я работаю, - неожиданно согласился Магнус. И едва заметно улыбнулся, когда рассмотрел на фейсплете истребителя удивление и недоверие одновременно. - Что? - грустно ухмыльнулся он. - Ты ведь не думал, что, став членом полноценной экспедиции, будешь шарахаться непонятно где и заниматься непонятно чем? Я уже составил и утвердил план нашей миссии, и там для каждого, включая тебя, найдётся работа.  
\- Я на это не подписывался! - с сикера мгновенно слетела вся спесь. - Даже не думай!  
\- Раз Старскрим сказал, значит, надо, - припечатал тягач. - Эйд, а как… ну, всё это произойдёт?  
\- Я связался с коллегами, они обещали прислать мне детали для оборудования и даже протоформу, - последнее слово медик озвучил одними только губами. - Уверен, всё получится. Твоё обследование выявило хорошие результаты, искра развивается отлично и в нужном темпе. Так что… полагаю, очень скоро мы все познакомимся с новым членом общества.  
\- Я не позволю ему стать автоботов, - ощетинился Скайварп, - хоть застрелите меня, но он не наденет на себя эту мерзкую красную рожу!  
\- Не наденет, - согласился с ним Магнус. - Когда придёт время, он сам решит, чего хочет. А пока…   
\- Нас ждёт Земля, - улыбнулся Ранг. - Уверен, нам всем там понравится.  
Скайварп возмущался о чём-то ещё, но уже готовый к отправке шаттл распахнул свою пасть. Психиатр ненавязчивыми жестами сопроводил истребителя внутрь. Следом на борт поднялся Фёрст Эйд, уже просчитывающий, где и как ему расположить небольшой медбэй, чтобы он всегда был в доступе для Ультра Магнуса.  
А сам тягач на клик застыл на пороге, обернулся. Искра внутри содрогнулась и потеплела: да, его старые друзья (вернее, некоторые из них) поступили плохо, но были и те, кто поддержал его решение. Или хотя бы не осудил - для Магнуса этого было достаточно. Проул вёл свою игру, и мех искренне не хотел в ней участвовать. Но ничто не мешало ему поддерживать связь с Бамблби или даже с тем же Старскримом, который тщательно скрывал свою заинтересованность, но всё-таки показал ему, что разделённая с бывшим лидером душа была ему небезразлична. Именно поэтому Магнус ничего не имел против сикеров, в окружении которых предстояло расти новой искорке.  
Автобот покачал шлемом и вошёл внутрь, активируя механизм. Двери шаттла медленно задрожали и поползли, скрывая его крупную фигуру в полумраке. Боль от утраты никуда не делась, но серый мир постепенно начинал обретать все свои яркие краски. Мегатрон был бы рад, узнав, что он оставил после себя что-то ещё помимо кровопролитных легенд и воспоминаний о последних днях, проведённых вместе с заместителем Родимуса. Магнус кивнул самому себе: это было правильное решение, и он сделает всё, чтобы не подвести того, кто покорил его разум и душу.


End file.
